BLACK Top Secret Chronicles
by Jay Kazama - GX Corporation
Summary: O que você faria se sua vida fosse dividida em duas, e você precisasse ser ao mesmo tempo um estudante colegial normal e um agente espião da polícia secreta mais poderosa do mundo? A historia é melhor que o sumário


**Capítulo 1 – O Flagra**

-Sonho do Shiroi-  
*Shiroi de terno e gravata, estilo MIB, cercado por mulheres*  
Mordomo: Hiko-sama, gostaria de mais alguma coisa?  
Shiroi: Não, Alfred, obrigado.  
Mordomo: Com sua licença, vou me retirar.  
Shiroi: Pois não.  
*O mordomo sai, as mulheres começam a passar a mão em Shiroi*  
Shiroi: Ah, mulheres, sinto muito... hoje não dá. Amanhã acordarei muito cedo, tenho uma missão especial como agente da Black Squad.  
Mulheres: Aah, nem um pouquinho, Hiko-kun?  
Mulheres: Por favor, nós imploramos!  
Shiroi: Eu sei, eu sei... Mas meu trabalho como espião secreto é muito importante, sinto muito.  
*as mulheres praticamente sobem em cima de Shiroi, e este fica com cara pervertida e adorando os peitos se amassando nele*  
Shiroi: *cara pervertida* HAHAHAHAH, HAEUHEUAHEUAHEU  
*Shiroi Acorda*  
Shiroi: UHAHAHAHAHAHA *se toca que era um sonho e se senta na cama* Ah, droga... Era só um sonho...  
*se levanta e vê a hora*  
Shiroi: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? *visao de fora do prédio*  
*a porta da sala abre, Shiroi tava só de cueca, se trocando, com uma escova na boca. Quem abriu a porta era sua vizinha do lado, Ami*  
Ami: Dá pra parar de gritar a essa hora da manhã? E VAI BOTAR CALÇAS! *brava*  
Shiroi: SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE BATER NA PORTA!?  
Ami: TALVEZ A CULPA SEJA SUA, JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO TRANCA ESSA PORCARIA! *bate a porta e sai*  
Shiroi: Ah... *cara de puto* [Meu nome é Hiko Shiroi, tenho quinze anos. Moro há seis meses nesse apartamento, sozinho.]  
*sai do apê, fecha a porta*  
Shiroi: [Eu morava em uma cidade pequena, mas lá não tinha um colegial bom. Por isso vim morar aqui, pois eu consegui passar em um dos melhores colégios dessa cidade, que fica bem longe de onde eu morava...]  
*andando na calçada*  
Shiroi: [tudo corre bem por aqui. O único problema é aquela vizinha, Nagase Ami. Estuda no mesmo colégio que eu, embora em outra classe. Ela mora no apartamento do lado, junto com Hoenji Moriko, sua melhor amiga]  
*entrando no colégio*  
Shiroi: [Hoenji é uma garota legal, eu já conversei com ela algumas vezes. Parece que o ódio por mim vem unicamente de Nagase. E eu realmente não to afim de gostar dela também...]  
*entra na sala e se senta ao lado de Hoji*  
Hoji: Quase atrasado hoje de novo? O que ficou fazendo até tarde da noite? *cara de sarcasmo*  
Shiroi: ¬¬ Fiquei na internet, nem vi as horas passarem... [Esse é Takezo Hoji, meu melhor amigo, desde antes de eu me mudar cá. É ele quem sempre tem me ajudado e me dado aquela mão amiga. Eu particularmente não sei porque ele gosta de ser meu amigo. Ele um dos caras mais populares da escola, e eu não...]  
Sakura: *aparece do nada* Internet, han? Existem coisas na internet que não são muito saudáveis, Hiko-kun! Ou será que você ficou olhando as minhas fotos no meu blog? ;D  
Shiroi: ¬¬É, claro, como se eu soubesse que você tinha um blog, Morino... [Morino Sakura é uma grande amiga minha, assim como Takezo. Embora não tenha a mesma popularidade do Takezo, é muito bonita e chama atenção de quase todos os homens que passam por ela.]  
*close nos peitos dela. Shiroi olhando*  
Shiroi: [Sem contar que ela tem aqueles peitos...]  
Sakura: Nyaaaa *feliz, sorridente* Hiko-kun tá olhando pros meus peitos de novo ^¬^  
Shiroi: *sem jeito, cara de desespero* CALA A BOCA! TA TODO MUNDO OLHANDO!  
Sakura: Hihi^^, eu adoro quando todo mundo olha *sorrisinho*  
Shiroi: -_- [é, ela também é bastante exibida...]  
Moriko: Ohayo, Hiko-kun! *aparece por trás, sorrindo*  
Shiroi: Ah, Ohayo, Hoenji-chan! [Essa é Hoenji Moriko, a garota que mora junto com aquela desgraça de Nagase. Já deu pra perceber que ela é doce, diferente de sua companheira...]  
Moriko: Eu queria me desculpar por Ami-chan... ela realmente não aprende a ser educada com você, é impressionante.  
Shiroi: Não ligue, eu já tô acostumado! ^^  
*Moriko e Sakura, que ainda estavam de pé, se sentam assim que a professora entra*  
Shiroi: *mostra a professora se organizando na mesa* [Essa é Hikaru-Sensei, nossa professora. Eu tenho que admitir que mesmo querendo passar em uma boa faculdade, eu não consigo prestar mais atenção na matéria do que nela...]  
*a aula começa, a professora explica algumas coisas – sem importância pra história, fica em segundo plano*  
Shiroi: [basicamente é isso... Minha vida tem se baseado nestes amigos, neste colégio, nestas aulas, naquele apartamento, com aquela vizinha chata.]  
*visão aérea da escola*  
Shiroi: [Preciso mesmo é arrumar um emprego...]  
*fim da aula*  
Shiroi: Takezo, você vai junto comigo hoje?  
Hoji: Ah? Hoje não, tenho que visitar uma tia do outro lado da cidade...  
Shiroi: Certo então, eu vou indo. Tchau, Takezo, Morino-chan!  
*sai da classe e vai andando pro corredor*  
Shiroi: [De vez em quando eu volto pra casa com a Hoenji-chan, é bem legal conversar com ela. Pena que é raro, já que ela quase sempre tá com aquela loira infernal.] *termina de descer as escadas e sai pelo portão*  
Moriko: Hiko-kun!! o/ *correndo devagar na direção de Shiroi*  
Shiroi: Ah, oi, Hoenji-chan! O que foi?  
Moriko: *sorriso* Ami-chan tem atividades do clube hoje, posso voltar com você?  
Shiroi: [Pelo menos esse é o bom de morar ao lado dela] Claro! ^^  
*visão do horizonte*  
*os dois andando, visão aérea, na rua*  
Shiroi: Sabe, só por curiosidade... A Nagase já chegou a te contar porque ela me odeia tanto?  
*Moriko olha de lado, sorrindo alegremente, para Shiroi*  
Moriko: Você está bastante preocupado com isso, não é, Hiko-kun?  
Shiroi: Ah, não é isso *cara de desespero, sorriso besta* É que nós somos vizinhos, afinal de contas... É chato brigar assim todo dia... [ainda mais com aquela desbocada...]  
Moriko: Bom, vamos ver... *cara pensativa* Ela já me disse que você tem uma voz estranha, seu cabelo é oleoso demais, que você tem um porte físico de um frango, de vez em quando fica fedido, que você não sabe se vestir direito, tem chulé, é barulhento, pervertido, bobo, não vai com a sua cara e acha que você é um maníaco, delinqüente e psicopata... Mas acho que só.  
Shiroi: *bigorna de 18 toneladas em cima dele, caído no chão* S-só? *cara de quem se sente um merda*  
Moriko: Aah! Você ficou bravo! *vai até Shiroi e se encurva* Desculpe!  
Shiroi: Não é sua culpa, Hoenji-chan. Foi Nagase quem disse, certo?  
Moriko: *concorda*  
Shiroi: Se bem que... Pensando bem, eu devo ser isso tudo de ruim mesmo... *cara de decepção*  
Moriko: Hiko-kun? *rosto sorridente, bem perto de Shiroi*  
Shiroi: O que? *?*  
Moriko: Eu não acho nada disso! *sorriso*  
Shiroi: Ho...Hoenji... [AINDA EXISTEM ALMAS DECENTES NESSE MUNDO T~T]  
Moriko: Pra falar a verdade... Eu o admiro muito, Hiko-kun. *parada, há uns três metros de Shiroi, olhando pra ele e sorrindo*  
Shiroi: ...S-sério? *o.o* Mas porque você admiraria alguém como eu? [eu não sou nem popular como o Takezo...]  
Moriko: Sabe, Hiko-kun *sempre sorrindo* Alguém da nossa idade, morando sozinho e vivendo por conta própria, numa cidade perigosa e movimentada como essa... E ainda leva tudo numa boa. Eu, por ser sua vizinha, percebo que você é uma pessoa organizada e madura, e isso é muito admirável.  
Shiroi: Hoenji..! *pasmo* [será que ela...]  
Moriko: Sinceramente, eu...  
Shiroi: [SERÁ QUE ELA...?]  
*ventinho passando*  
Moriko: Hiko-kun, eu...  
Shiroi: [LÁ VEM!!!]  
Ami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NÃO ACREDITO! MORIKO-CHAN, SE DECLARANDO PRO IMBECIL DO HIKO!?  
Shiroi e Moriko: EEEEEEEEEEH!? *olhando apavorados para Ami*  
Moriko: *brava* VOCE NÃO DISSE QUE IA TER ATIVIDADES DO CLUBE HOJE!?  
Ami: O QUE, AGORA VOCÊ VAI DEFENDER O SEU NAMORADINHO!? EU SAÍ PORQUE O REPRESENTANTE DO CLUBE PASSOU MAL E CANCELOU AS ATIVIDADES DE HOJE!  
Moriko: AÍ VOCÊ VEIO ME ESPIAR, NÉ?  
*as duas brigavam. Shiroi apenas observava, com um olhar vago*  
Shiroi: [Hoenji... Se declarando pra mim?] ...Hoenji...  
Ami: AAAAAH! FIQUEM QUIETOS VOCÊS DOIS, EU TENHO UMAS PERGUNTAS A FAZER PRA VOCÊS!  
*Ami então começa a correr atrás de Shiroi e Moriko, que saem rapidamente correndo*  
Ami: VOLTA AQUI!!!  
Shiroi: Viu porque EU odeio ela agora? *pra Moriko*  
Moriko: Ahahahaha ^^" *correndo* Ela é legal, vai!  
Shiroi: Eh!? *correndo* Você só pode estar brincan~~  
*Moriko puxa Shiroi pra um beco escondido, muito estreito. Ambos ficam muito grudados, de pé, corpo a corpo, com os rostos próximos*  
Shiroi: [Minha nossa! Como as coisas foram parar desse jeito!?]  
*Moriko ficava olhando séria para Shiroi, para que ele não fizesse barulho. Os peitos dela se amassavam contra ele*  
Shiroi: [Eh macio... ¬ Nossa, por favor, corpo, não fique "ligado" bem agora, vai pegar muito mal...]  
*Ami passa direto pelo beco*  
Ami: HEY! CADÊ VOCÊS! APAREÇAM!!! AH É? VÃO SE ESCONDER? TUDO BEM, VOCÊS TERÃO QUE VOLTAR PRA CASA ALGUMA HORA MESMO!!!  
*os dois ficam com cara de "putz, é mesmo...", mas continuam lá*  
*silêncio*  
Moriko: *sussurrando* Vem por aqui!  
*Moriko puxa Shiroi até o fim daquele beco, pula o muro primeiro – o que faz o nariz de Shiroi sangrar ao ver sua calcinha – chamando o amigo para pular logo depois. Eles vão parar em um outro beco, este mais largo, dando espaço para os dois se sentarem no chão, um ao lado do outro, com um pequeno espaço entre eles*  
Moriko: Ufa... Foi por pouco...  
*os dois se olham e gargalham*  
Shiroi: Ah, Hoenji... Quanto àquilo que Nagase disse... Que você estava fazendo... Era verdade? *sem jeito, olhando pra outro lado*  
Moriko: Ah, eeh, han... *fica vermelha e olha pro lado oposto* ...Não, claro que não... Eu queria te dizer outra coisa, mas agora eu esqueci, hehehe ^^"  
Shiroi: Ah, certo, tudo bem^^ *ele acredita MESMO, e os dois voltam a gargalhar*  
Moriko: Hiko-kun, eu ouvi você conversando com seus amigos hoje cedo... O que foi que você ficou olhando até tarde na internet, hein?  
Shiroi: Aah! *sorriso* Eu li um livro de suspense policial, que tinha várias equipes de polícia que hoje são praticamente lendárias. Por exemplo os Homens de Preto, que fazem parte de filmes de alienígenas, mas mesmo assim ainda existem pessoas que acreditam que são reais.  
Moriko: Uh, então você se interessa mesmo por essas coisas, né?  
Shiroi: Daquelas equipes secretas, a que mais me interessou foi a tal Black Squad... Sabe, aquele esquadrão de espiões secretos da polícia japonesa. Todos dizem que é só um mito, mas se fosse real, seria bem legal. Eu tentei procurar algo sobre eles na internet, mas realmente não vi nada...  
Moriko: Deve ser só um mito mesmo! ^^  
Shiroi: Eu até sonhei com isso, essa noite... De tão compenetrado que tava no assunto... De qualquer forma, foi isso.  
Moriko: Entendi^^! Escuta, é melhor sairmos daqui... Sabe, Ami é minha amiga e te odeia, então mesmo ela sendo fofoqueira, não diria essa história pra ninguém. Mas se alguém nos visse assim, seria realmente estranho.  
Shiroi: Hai^^!  
*os dois se levantam e vão andando na direção da saída do beco*  
Ruri: *escondida atrás do muro que eles pularam* Tarde demais... *cara de malvada* Huhuhu...*vai embora*  
*Enquanto isso, Shiroi e Moriko chegavam perto do fim do beco, e passavam por uma velha porta fechada. Lá de dentro, vinham vozes suspeitas. Os dois páram e ficam ouvindo*  
?1: Responde, de onde você tava tirando essas Drogas? Quem tava te mandando traficar?  
?2: Eu já disse que não sei, eu simplesmente pegava o caminhão carregado e levava para os lugares... Eu nem mesmo sabia qual era a carga!  
?1: Você não me engana, Nagaoka! Sua ficha criminal é bem extensa!  
*Shiroi ficou excitado, realmente adorava histórias policiais, e ver uma ao vivo era interessante. Encostou então seu ouvido na porta*  
Moriko: Hiko-kun, eu sei que você gosta dessas coisas, mas não é melhor nós irmos?  
Shiroi: Shh, vem cá, escuta só!  
*Moriko encosta seu ouvido na porta também, curiosa*  
?1: De qualquer forma, você deve saber o paradeiro de Jones, aquele traficante americano. Ele é o maior fornecedor de drogas dessa região!  
Nagaoka: Eu já disse que não sei!  
?1: Não interessa, tráfico também é crime, você vai preso de qualquer jeito!  
Nagaoka:... Eu... Eu sei.  
*uma terceira voz então aparece. Dessa vez, era uma voz feminina, suave mas séria*  
?3: Sakamoto, desista, ele não vai dizer. Nós da Black Squad não devemos desperdiçar muito tempo em simples traficantes.  
Sakamoto: Certo, Ishida-san. Você ouviu, Nagaoka? Levante-se, você vai preso pela Black Squad imediatamente!  
*uma cara de excitação e pavor apareceu tanto na cara de Shiroi quanto na de Moriko. Eles ouviram direitinho a mesma coisa: BLACK SQUAD*  
Shiroi: [Black Squad?] BLACK SQUAD!? *gritando*  
Moriko: *olha assustada pra ele* Hiko-kun, você não devia...  
Shiroi: O QUE? *desesperado* Eu disse isso ALTO!?  
*a porta se abre. Sakamoto, um homem de terno e gravata, empunhava uma pistola, mirando na cabeça dos garotos*  
Sakamoto: São pirralhos de colegial... O que faremos com eles, Ishida-san?  
Ishida: *aparece. Era muito bonita, tanto Shiroi quanto Moriko ficaram olhando-a maravilhados* Hum... *observa os dois* Eles sabem demais. Ou morrem ou viram agentes.  
*Uma cara de pavor maior ainda surgiu na cara deles*  
Shiroi: [Nós somos adolescentes, não temos nem idade pra trabalhar com essas coisas! Ele será obrigado a me matar!] EU NÃO QUERO MORRER AQUI!!!  
Moriko: *olha pra Shiroi, com um certo desespero no olhar* Hiko-kun...  
Ishida: *close* Hiko, han? Esse é o seu nome? E o seu, moça?  
Moriko: Hoenji... Hoenji Moriko.  
Ishida: *ainda mais Close* Hiko-san, Hoenji-san... Parabéns, este flagra acabou de mudar todo o resto da vida de vocês.

**Capítulo 1 – O Flagra – Fim.**

**Making Of: Hiko Shiroi**

Curioso fazer um personagem principal que não é exatamente o principal... Digamos, a história realmente se desenrola em volta dele, mas tem fatos mais importantes pra contar do que simplesmente a vida de Hiko Shiroi. Sem contar que de vez em quando, alguns episódios são narrados na visão de outros personagens, e isso tira um pouco Hiko do centro. Quanto ao seu visual, foi complicado... Eu não queria que ele fosse um nerd ou um cara comum, mas eu também não queria que ele fosse um galã ou um popular, pra não ficar muito "fácil" pra ele, digamos assim. Portanto eu misturei um pouco do jeito pervertido e desengonçado de Urashima Keitaro (Love Hina, por Ken Akamatsu) e um pouco do visual inocente e bonzinho de Kusanagi Kei (Onegai Teacher, por Shizuru Hayashiya). Afinal de contas, ele é isso... Um cara bonzinho, inocente e prestativo, mas que não leva jeito algum com mulheres ou com momentos embaraçosos. Isso dá uma graça a mais no enredo. Quanto ao nome do personagem, não há muito segredo. Hiko é um sobrenome que eu tirei do mestre do Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu de Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin, por Nobuhiro Watsuki). Não que o personagem tenha algo a ver com aquele forte e bonitão que sempre se dá bem, mas eu simplesmente simpatizei com o nome. E Shiroi é para dar um paradoxo na história, pois o nome do Mangá é BLACK, que significa PRETO, enquanto Shiroi é a palavra japonesa que significa BRANCO. Basicamente é isso... Espero que ele se saia bem durante a trama! ^^


End file.
